Candlelit Dinner
by Taesica
Summary: Valentines Day. A day where one expression their feelings to the opposite. A day where candies are exchanges, romantic dinners and waiters dressed as Cheese-kun to wait on couples...wait what?


Word Prompt: Candlelit Dinner

Disclaimer: I no own Code Geass but I do own their merchandises that I paid for

A/N: Thank you Angel-chan for helping me out! This is for you like I said :3 lol

* * *

"…"

A slender manicured hand picked up a knife and began to slice through the medium –rare steak while ignoring the dashing gentlemen sitting in front of her. He was dressed in a black button shirt with a pearl neck tie where as she chose a short elegant black dress that was trimmed in gold with a beautiful white sakura blossoms on the bottom of the dress. Her long greenish formed a bun which was wrapped around with several tiny pink flowers laid on top of the braids.

"…"

Using the fork, she picked up the slice of steak and ate it.

"…" jaws ajar the young man could only stare at his date.

Sighing the women laid the utensils down and looked up at him, "It's not nice to stare Lelouch."

The frail man, Lelouch, slid to the edge of his seat as if ready to run away from a mob of admirers.

_She's actually eating it! Impossible. She's going to burst into flames any moment now_

"Not impossible. Improbably, my dear" she corrected

"If you haven't notice you're eating steak. Not Pizza"

Ignoring him she continued to eat her dinner.

"Not the dough that's covered with tomato sauce and layered with mozzarella cheese"

Swallow

"With pepperoni"

Another slice

"Green pepper"

Chew

"Mushroom"

Swallow

"Olives"

Wine glass

"It's steak"

The witch continued as if not hearing any word and just before she could eat another slice.

"You can't get a cheese-kun for eating steak."

Golden orbs stare up at his violet ones, "Just cause I eat pizza constantly doesn't mean I'm incapable of eating other food."

"Then may I ask why are you eating steak?"

"No reason. Just felt like it," she said shrugging.

"…You barged into my classroom with a bouquet of flowers, dragged me out to a candlelit dinner with waiters dressed in Cheese-kun outfits and ordered steak for no apparent reason. Somehow I highly doubt it."

Taking her time she swallowed the piece of meat, "Pretty much. And the costume is substituting for pizza"

The former emperor swore some blood vessel had snapped from her comment.

_What in the world is she trying to do? I could still be teaching my…is that her legs against mine? They feel…_

Clearing his throat, "C.C, what are you doing?" Her golden eyes blazed like fire as she leaned forward resting her chin on her palm while exposing some cleavage.

"Is it not romantic for a young lady to show her affection to a man she likes?" The young man turned a bright shade of red due to the view in front of him and quickly turns his eyes on something else less enticing. "Not necessary for a witch" he said through shaking voice. She smirked.

A Cheese-kun waiter came and presented their dessert. A single glass cup filled with four scoops of assorted fruity flavor ice cream topped with two cookie Cheese-kun holding a heart shape candy "Be Mine". As the waiter wobbles away C.C took the liberty of having the first taste. Using her skill of persuasion she perfected long ago the witch began eating the treat provocatively, while making sure he had a clear view of her cleavage as well.

Just as she predicted Lelouch's mouth fell slightly. Mesmerized, he watch her intensively.

"Like what you're seeing?"

Blushing a shade darker than previously he began eating the frozen treat ferociously hoping the coldness would cool his cheeks. Suddenly, the green hair witch silently stood up and walked over to his side.

"What?"

She sat on his lap, "Crème" and slowly licked the crème off the corner of his lips. His eyes widened as she covered his lips with hers.

"Yum," as she pulled apart and stood to leave "Oh and you're paying."

* * *

A/N: *cowers* I tried my best to keep them in character D: and I apologize if my writing is horrible. Also please join the Witch_x_Warlock forum. It gets real lonely when everyone is gone ;-;


End file.
